PCWL NXG
PCWL NXG is a weekly seasonal reality show that PCWL premiered on January 15, 2013, pitting eight new "rookies" - such as fictional characters from TV shows, movies, and videogames, actual celebrities, and former CAW superstars from other leagues - against each other along with their superstar mentors, aka "pros", in a competition to see who would be "PCWL's next breakout star" and go on to have a championship match against any champion of their choice at any PCWL monthly mega-event they want, and also get to mentor a new rookie in the next season. Each season of NXG was featured on a different game - Season 1 on WWE '12, Season 2 on WWE '13 (which went on to be the game that featured all PCWL action starting in January 2014), Season 3 was on WWE 2K14, and Season 4 on WWE 2K15, with the upcoming Season 5 being featured on WWE 2K16. NXG draws most of its inspiration from the first five seasons of WWE NXT, before WWE's developmental group, originally called Florida Championship Wrestling, or FCW, was renamed to NXT. For the first two seasons, NXG featured some rookies that had completely original names, nicknames, attires, and finishing moves, but starting with Season 3, that concept was abandoned. As of August 2015, every rookie who has won NXG has gone on to win the championship of their choice afterward. The normal elimination process originally featured all eight rookies being eligible through the first five weeks of the competition, then two rookies were eliminated. Then three weeks after that, one rookie was then eliminated, and the process repeated after two weeks, and then every week until the "season finale" in which there's a match between the final two rookies (or in the case of Seasons 2 and 3, there were three rookies) to see who wins the competition. Starting in Season 4, that elimination format has been slightly revamped. PCWL NXG's normal theme song starting with its first season is "New Moon Rising" by Wolfmother. Season 1 Season 1 of NXG ran from January 15 to March 26, 2013 on WWE '12. Original superstar Xander Brown from Hollywood, CA, won Season 1 after last eliminating another original superstar, Trevor Nelson from San Antonio, TX, in a match to win the competition. Xander Brown then elected to cash in his championship opportunity at Big Birthday Bash V on April 17 for the Vegas Championship, which he won in a "winners take all" six-man tag team elimination match along with Robin, who became Flaming Skull Champion, and Michael Jordan, who won the A113 Championship in what would be his final official night as a full-time PCWL superstar, as they defeated Batman, Ghost Rider, and Ichigo Kurosaki. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 1 *"The Canadian Crippler" Darrell Morris (Vancouver, Canada) - Mentored by Astro Boy *"The Philly Franchise" Jesse Sanchez (Philadelphia, PA) - Mentored by Jaren MacArthur *"The Japanese Goliath" Matsumoto (Yamaguchi, Japan) - Mentored by "The American Dragon" Jake Long *"Ben 10" Benjamin Tennyson (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by "The Dragon Whisperer" Hiccup *"Generator" Rex Salazar (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by "The Mayor of Coolsville" Hogarth Hughes *"The Hardcore Redneck" Trevor Nelson (San Antonio, TX) - Mentored by Magic Johnson *"The Honolulu Youngblood" Lewis Andersen (Honolulu, HI) - Mentored by John Stockton and Karl Malone *"The Hollywood Hard-Hitter" Xander Brown (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Danny Phantom (WINNER) Season 2 Season 2 of NXG ran from July 30 to October 1, 2013 on WWE '13. El Macho from Despicable Me 2 won Season 2 after last eliminating Guy from The Croods ''and the Los Angeles Clippers' Blake Griffin in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to win the competition. After the match, El Macho elected to have himself and his son Antonio challenge for the PCWL Tag Team Championship at Halloween Hysteria on October 30, which they won against Hiccup and Jack Frost. Since El Macho's son Antonio was also a rookie in his own right, yet was mentoring his father, both El Macho and Antonio won the competition and they both were allowed to challenge for the tag titles that night. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 2 *"The Rim Reaper" Blake Griffin (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Michael Jordan *Guy (from The Croods) (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by Jack Frost *"Northern Lightning" Nathan Mercury (Toronto, ON) - Mentored by Danny Phantom *"The Flying Tomato" Shawn White (Hollywood, CA) - Mentored by Xander Brown *El Macho (from Despicable Me 2) (Mexico) - Mentored by his son Antonio '(WINNERS)' *Tsung Lui (Beijing, China) - Mentored by "The Boy Wonder" Robin *Johnny Cage (Parts Unknown) - Mentored by Spider-Man *"The Boomer Bruiser" Shane Parker (Sydney, NSW) - Mentored by Hiccup and Hogarth Season 3 Season 3 of NXG ran from April 29 to July 15, 2014 on WWE 2K14. Vlad Plasmius from the ''Danny Phantom TV series won Season 3 after last eliminating SCAW veteran Nacho from Nacho Libre and Takashi from the original NBA Street videogame in a Triple Threat Match to win the competition. Vlad then elected to cash in his championship opportunity at August Assault 2014 on August 13 for the PCWL World Championship, which he won against his familiar rival, PCWL World Champion Danny Phantom. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 3 *Takashi (Tokyo, Japan) - Pro: "The Dragon Trainer" Hiccup *Greg Albertyn (Cape Town, South Africa) - Pro: "The Mayor of Coolsville" Hogarth Hughes *Frankie Muniz (Newark, NJ) - Pro: Danny Phantom *Kyrie Irving (Cleveland, OH) - Pro: Robin and Nightwing *Vlad Plasmius (Green Bay, WI) - Pros: El Macho and Antonio (WINNER) *The Phoenix Suns Gorilla (Phoenix, AZ) - Pro: Spider-Man *Drake Evans (Detroit, MI) - Pro: Ben Tennyson aka "Ben 10" *Nacho Libre (Mexico City, Mexico) - Pro: Freakazoid Season 4 Season 4 of NXG was announced on January 17, 2015. This new season of NXG began on Friday, February 6, 2015 on WWE 2K15, and ended on April 17, 2015. Edward Elric won NXG Season 4 and then several months later elected to use his championship opportunity to challenge Eret, Son of Eret for his Icons Championship at Clash of the Champions in a match that Elric won to become the new champion. New elimination format: After the first five weeks, two rookies are eliminated. Then, three weeks after that, two more rookies are eliminated. Two weeks after that, one rookie is eliminated, and then one more the week after, until the season finale has the final two rookies competing to see who wins the competition. List of Rookies and Pros for Season 4 *Randy Cunningham (Disney's 9th Grade Ninja) - Mentored by Robin *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist and SCAW Champion at the time) - Mentored by Hiccup (WINNER) *Superboy (Young Justice and Young Justice: Invasion) - Mentored by Superman *Guy Gagne (DreamWorks' Turbo) - Mentored by Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Usain Bolt (Kingston, Jamaica) - Mentored by Danny Phantom *Michael Phelps (Towson, Maryland) - Mentored by Hogarth Hughes *DJ (Venice Beach, CA) - Mentored by Spider-Man *Biggs (Boston, MA) - Mentored by "The American Dragon" Jake Long Season 5 Season 5 of NXG will be on WWE 2K16. Start date to be determined. This season may be a "Redemption" season, filled with Rookies from the previous four seasons of the show that didn't win, two from each season.